halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow of Intent
The Shadow of Intent is a Covenant Separatist Assault Carrier.Halo 3, level Floodgate Commanded by the Separatist Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum, it served as the flagship of the Fleet of Retribution. History Battle of Installation 05 The Shadow of Intent was re-captured by the Sangheili (and perhaps the Unggoy and Mgalekgolo of the Covenant Separatists) on Installation 05 from the Covenant Loyalists. After the Flood infested High Charity, the Shadow of Intent and its accompanying Sangheili Fleet engaged in quarantine tactics over [[High Charity, trying their best to prevent the Flood from escaping the borders of the infested city, while also dealing with the Loyalist threat. Quarantine Outbreak However, a Flood-infested cruiser broke through their lines and jumped to Earth. A Sangheili battlegroup led by Rtas 'Vadum broke off their blockade and followed it, intent on preventing it from infecting the planet. It took part in the later stages of the Battle of Earth, where it supported local United Nations Space Command units by landing troops, vehicles and supplies into the area. Later, it glassed the city of Voi and outskirts of Kenya in Africa, to prevent the Flood from spreading across Earth. Assault on Installation 00 The ship later led a joint UNSC-Covenant Separatist force through the slipspace portal to Installation 00, also known as "The Ark", where it engaged and defeated the Prophet of Truth's Fleet despite facing forces three times their own strength numerically. During the assault on Truth's position, the Shadow of Intent sent down soldiers, vehicles and supplies to aid the Human and Sangheili forces. There, it then took part in a diversionary bombardment of the shield protecting the Citadel. Later during the battle, the carrier hovered above the Citadel to begin to destroy the building and to kill the Prophet of Truth. Though before that could take place, the ship was punctured by a large Flood Dispersal Pod from the Flood-infested High Charity, which had just arrived via Slipspace. The ship was afflicted with "significant damage" and lost use of its major weapons systems, although it was able to stay in commission and return to Earth with all the surviving Humans and Sangheili. Halo 3, level The Covenant Return to Sanghelios After the memorial service to those killed in the Human-Covenant war, the Arbiter is given command of the vessel by Rtas 'Vadum and sets a course to return to Sanghelios. Halo 3, Epilogue Gallery File:AC Fire.jpg|The Shadow of Intent firing at the shield generated by the Covenant Loyalists during the Battle of the Citadel. File:1659325227 a37cfd86a7 b.jpg|The Shadow of Intent on The Covenant preparing to assault the Citadel's shields. File:Shadow of Intent bridge.jpg|The command center of the Shadow of Intent. File:1577775429 92b73b8b95 b.jpg|The Shadow of Intent on its way to the Ark. File:Floodgate - Cutscene.jpg|The bridge of the Shadow of Intent. Trivia *At the bow of the Shadow of Intent and numerous other Assault Carriers, there is a more bulbous section instead of the flat part where the engines are. This is only seen on Assault Carriers in Halo 3. *During the meeting between Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood and Shipmaster]] Rtas 'Vadum, the was small enough to fit inside the Shadow of Intent's hangar located in the middle of the ship's hull. *There is a Marathon symbol on the table in the Shadow of Intent's bridge. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Starships